Bloody Truth
by Bellalyse Rose Bogdanor
Summary: Alexandria Romanov is a Demon in the real world, what happens when our world is doomed and she gets trapped in the world of Black Butler, now she must find a way to save her's and the anime world, will she be able to before their worlds collide? CielX OC X Seabastian and other pairs Rated T for later chapters and Blood
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Truth**

Alexandria Romanov is a Demon in the real world, what happens when our world is doomed and she gets trapped in the world of Black Butler, now she must find a way to save her's and the anime world, will she be able to before their worlds collide?

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for choosing this story and please review! And PM me if I made any errors and before I forget in this story Ciel is 16 cause I want him to be, Arigato!**

**Chapter 1**

**Alex's P.O.V**

_I was running away from the darkness that was chasing me, "Feed me" it said I was scared out of my mind! Terror paralyzed me before I snapped out of it, I was running with all my might but it seemed like I wasn't going anywhere. . . _"Ms. Romanov"

_I couldn't breathe, I gasped for air. . . _ "Ms. Romanov!"

_My voice cracked as I tried to scream as the darkness overcame me _

I woke up jumping out of my chair screaming "Get away from me you monster!" and many other colorful words as I heard the students gasp and I turned bright red with embarrassment, I saw a tick mark form on the sensei's head. I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my head as I took my seat, I looked over at my friend she was suppressing a laugh.

I looked back at the teacher; she gave me a disapproving frown before saying

"Alex, I would appreciate it if you did not sleep during my lectures" she said before glaring at my friend Ami before turning back to the board.

Ami stopped laughing at looked at me curiously, "what was that all about?" she said lightly I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to talk about it. And we both turned our attention back to the teachers lecture.

*Time-Skip*

School was let out and I was tired of waiting for the bus, its_ Halloween_ I thought in a dazed as my friend Ami came running up to me with excitement in her bright green eyes. _Uh-oh _I thought this can't be good, before I could turn to run she grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "Hey, come sleepover at my house we'll have a Black Butler marathon! And go trick-or-treating after!" she gushed happily while spinning me around, after controlling my dizziness, I frowned and shook my head

"I-I can't" she interrupted me and dragged me to her limo ride opening the door; she threw me in and climbed in after.

"Hey!" I yelled she shushed me then she knocked on the window towards the front of the limo,

The window opened to show an elderly man with glasses, he smiled at me

"Hello Ms. Romanov, I did not expect you this evening" he said politely

"Hello Mr. Saitou" I said as I smiled lightly at him

"Alfred take us home and please make it snappy!" Ami yelled happily pulling me into a bear hug; Alfred turned towards the front and I paled as I saw determination in his eyes and a little shine from the sun as he pushed up his glasses

"Yes, Mistress" he said as Ami buckled herself, he then stamped on the gas and the car hurled forward, I screamed

"Bloody Hell! Get me out of this damn car!" I screamed as Ami laughed hysterically as Alfred made a U-turn on the freeway and came to a screeching stop in front of a huge gate.

"Damn you rich people" I mumbled as Alfred came around to open the door, I stepped out after Ami looking like its normal to drive like a freaking maniac, I stepped onto the cement and felt like kissing solid ground.

"Thanks Alfred, can you make us snacks while you're at it?" she said politely, he bowed

"Yes, Mistress" then opened the door to let us in, we proceed towards the living room, she sat down and texted on her phone, I sat down and flipped through a Peoples magazine that laid on the coffee table in front of us.

She sighed as she closed her cell, I looked at her face and saw sadness, I patted her arm and said something I knew I would regret later.

"Nee-Ami lets invite the other guys over" she turned to me all the sadness replaced with Happiness then picked up her phone made a fast text then snapped her phone shut, then smiled evilly at me._ I swear this girl is Bi-polar_ I thought as she grabbed my hand as she ran/dragged me towards her room. She threw it open showing a regular room any teenager would have, posters all over the wall of her favorite bands and shows plus movies, I was looking at her anime collection as she proceed towards her wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful dress, it was ivy green dress and was mid-sleeve with a V-neck collar line with white frills coming out of it, it looked like a dress from the 1800's, I looked skeptical at it

"No way" I said then she gave me a look that meant no excuse, then out of the blue I was wearing the dress, and sitting in front of the three-way mirror as she did my hair, she pulled out the pig tails I had and brushed my long golden locks making it curl at the ends, she gushed at how beautiful my hair was, I rolled my eyes as she put it up in a messy bun on the top of my head, my long bangs fell before my dark green eyes I brushed them aside so I could see, I looked at my reflection and gasped at the girl in front of me, she was Gorgeous, her beautiful golden locks hugged her face making her appearance seem older, her facial features showed otherwise it showed a youthful look her perky cheeks and cute button nose made her look like a porcelain doll , Ami applied light pink blush and lip gloss to my lips and mascara.

"Finished!" she squealed and made a happy dance around me, I sighed and smiled lightly "Thanks Ami" she stopped and looked at me shock on her face, then before I knew it she was hugging me, tightly I gasped for air then she let me go and ran to the closet and changed after a few minutes she asked me if I was ready, I said yes and she came out of the closet.

I stared at her awed at her cosplay, she was dressed as a prince, and she wore a white and blue uniform that complimented her Sapphire eyes, her long pink wavy hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and a sword holder holding her death scythe. (She's half shigami) I had to admit if she was a guy I would totally fall for her.

She then walked towards me and bowed, "Shall we?" she said making her voice lower than usual making her sound like a guy, we laughed at her display

"Hey, let's get something to eat, I'm starving" I said as my tummy growled, we walked down the long stair case as the door bell rang "I'll get it" I said walking towards the door.

I opened it and was glomped by my two older siblings,

"We're Here!" they screamed, _I should have known_ I thought as I pried them off me

"You look so pretty!" my sister Aurora gushed as she hugged me again, she was dressed as a confederate soldier with arm shorts that was above her knee's and a khaki singlet with a army jacket her gray hair In a tight bun at the back, while her twin Mona was dressed like Hastune Miku, with her long black hair in pigtails. We all walked into the living and sat; Ami pulled out a bell and rang it a couple of times, Alfred came in with a cart full of treats and snacks.

"Thanks Mr. Saitou!" we all shouted as we dug in our treats, he bowed and left the room.

"So which one you guys want to watch?"Ami said her mouth filled with chips, I sweat dropped at her lack of manners.

"Hmm, I want to watch the second season so I can see my husband Claude!" Aurora chimed brightly eating her non-sugar cookies, I rolled my eyes.

"Hn" was all Mona said as Ami put in the second season of Black Butler, we came to the part where Claude is fighting Sebastian for Ciel's Soul, we all saw Aurora try to eat a doughnut that was glazed with chocolate and frosting, I slapped her hand and took the doughnut

"Ouch!" she yelled pouting as she rubbed her new wound; I shook my head as I ate the doughnut.

We then heard the alarm, Ami and the twins groaned as I grabbed the remote and switched it to channel 3. The TV was blurry before the image came up showing a Woman sitting behind a desk with fiery red hair that would put Grell to shame. With glasses like Harry Potter and black coal eyes that look like there staring into your soul, a heart shaped face and a birth mark like Marilyn Monroe

"Hello Girls, we have a mission to accomplish today, you will need everyone and this is an order" she stated before continuing.

"There is a disturbance in the woods 2345 south of here, you must find it, kill it and report afterwards, am I clear?" she said seriously, we all nodded and she smiled

"What Happened Sensei?" Ami asked curiously

"The substance is unknown" our teacher said giving Ami a sad smile

"Oh, and Ami your dad says Hello" the woman said, before the screen faded to black, I saw Ami snort before standing up walked upstairs to pack hers things, I followed her grabbing my school bag replacing my books with my IPod and speakers, hygiene products and my inhaler for my asthma and my clothing and essentials. I slung the bag over my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her as we entered her room again

"No" she replied Ignoring before chanting a spell to make her clothes is replaced with her battle clothing, she grabbed her stuff and I followed her downstairs

I watched her as she walked out the side door to the garage, I sighed heavily before I glowed red using my powers I upgraded and my dress was replaced with my reapers clothes,

I don't remember her dad really being there for her, he cheated on her mom and they divorced, her mom was a legendary Reaper and was good friends with my Mom, she said my mom died giving birth to me and my dad was a drunkard so I sometimes stayed with Ami's family when my dad was drunk and later died of overdose when I turned six. I looked at the twins, Mona being her quiet self and Aurora being loud and obnoxious as always.

The twins looked fine so all they needed to do was to summon their weapons when it came to battle. We all walked out into the garage and came about a lot of vehicles, we proceeded towards the huge Black hummer to see Ami sitting in the driver's seat, I took shotgun while the twins took the back seats. Ami turned on the car, she pressed on the gas and the car jolted forward, causing me to fall forward with motion sickness.

What seemed like hours only took a few minutes before we reached our destination, I looked around we were deep in the forest, I closed the car door and we walked deeper into the forest; I stopped in my tracks when I saw a brush move to the right side of me, I summoned my hand gun and walked in the bush, then out of nowhere I was pushed to the ground, knocking the breath out of me, after regaining my breath I pushed the person that was pinning me down, I looked at the person to find a small child of ten with long white hair that reached her knee's, her pale complexion brought out her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her eyes widen when I pointed the gun at her.

"Who are you?" I asked looking around for any of my comrades but found no one turning my hard gaze back at the girl.

"My name I-is Lilith o-or lily" she whispered eyeing the gun

"And what is your purpose? And what are you?" I asked

"I-I am a destroying angel and I was sent to protect the princess" she said in a whisper tears starting to stream down her face.

"P-plea-se, don't hurt m-me p-princess" she whispered, starting to hiccup

I was shocked "Princess? Destroying Angel?" I said, she looked at me and nodded and offered me a ring of gold with a huge strawberry colored diamond on it.

"How am I the princess? My parents died when I was a kid!" I said not taking the ring and eyed her suspiciously.

"I can't show you now, because you haven't fully awakened yet" she whispered again before taking my hand gently and placing the ring on my left hand ring finger.

"Then care to explain, whats going on?" I said excepting the ring and helped her up, while putting my gun away

She smiled lightly and bowed "You're the daughter of the Queen of the Underworld" I looked shocked at her before shaking my head in disbelief

"What about my sisters?" looking back at her, she nodded and continued

"They're not really your sisters; they were your protectors since birth" the girl said sadly

I held the bridge of my nose taking in the information, then looked back at her_, I wonder if she's the problem?_ I thought before I heard gunshots in the distance.

I turned and ran, the little girl following me "Wait f-for me!" she shouted

"No, go back its too dangerous" I said irritated that she's following me; I ignored her as she still followed me after I told her not to.

We reached a meadow and found a huge bear-like creature with blazing red eyes and claws for paws; it was currently fighting the twins while Ami was trying to find a way to kill it.

Aurora and Mona each welded a machine gun and was shooting at the monster, the monster deflected the bullets with its claws and took a swipe at Mona knocking her to the ground, she laid there knocked out.

"Mona!" I shouted running towards her, I reached her and grabbed her out of the way when the monster made another swipe at me before I could get my pistol out of my holder, the bear knocked it out of my hand and grabbed me, it dug its talons into my shoulder, I screamed out in pain, then I felt the claws release me as I saw a flash of white and I fell to the ground, the monster howled in pain from its hand being cut off completely, I saw the blood gush out of the new wound then my eyes caught Ami charging towards the beast and shot its knees making it fall to the ground Aurora started shooting the beast in the head, a bullet flew into its eye, it growled in pain,

"Ami! Get ready!" I yelled she nodded and ran towards her my eyes glowing red, she put her hands together and bowed a little, I jumped into her hands while I used little strength I had left and she threw me into the air I did a summersault and used my magic I summoned a chainsaw

"Die!" I screamed as I dived towards the monster as I swigged my chainsaw and the monsters head came off. I landed softly next the monster as it turned to ashes. I walked towards Mona; I knelt on one knee and healed her. I looked around and saw Aurora and Ami running towards us smiling brightly.

Mona groaned as she got up holding her arm up, I helped her up and looked for Lilith as Ami took Mona and wrapped her barely healed arm.

"Yes! Great job guys!" Aurora cheered

"H-hello" Lilith said coming from behind me, I saw Aurora and Mona pale at the sight of Lilith.

"You guys knew all along didn't you?" I asked my sisters as I started getting angry

Mona sighed and nodded as Aurora got teary eyed

"Sorry your highness but we couldn't tell because of orders" Mona said patting a now sobbing Aurora, Aurora came running towards me and hugged me, I felt all anger and pain leave me, I hugged back and smiled lightly

"I forgive you" I whispered

Aurora squeezed me tighter and Mona gave a slight bow

"Thanks Sis, even though you're a princess I'll still treat you the same"

I looked at Ami; she looked confused and shocked like me when Lilith told me I was royalty

I pulled Aurora off me and walked over to Ami,

"Can we still be friends?" I asked, she looked at me and then pulled me into a bear hug

"YES! Of course I'm your best friend for Christ's sake!" she yelled, I smiled and hugged back,

I then heard a loud crack, we all turned towards the monster, its ashes started to glow the ground started to shake and we all fell to the ground, I blacked-out from the impact when I hit my head on a rock from the earthquake.

I woke up on cold hard cement my head pounding with pain, "Hey she's wakin up!" I heard a boy say; I fluttered my eyes open and saw a boy with short blond hair his bangs held with bobby pins, and green eyes like mine.

"Oi, don't get to close she needs air!" an older man with blond hair and blue eyes say pulling the poor boy off of me

"Wh-where am I?" I croaked my throat dry, the pain in my head increasing so much I blacked out again.

I opened my eyes again but this time I was in a bed, I sat up my head feeling better than earlier I looked around and took in my surroundings; the walls were a teal color with cream colored curtains and wood-like flooring, I looked at my clothes, I was still wearing my reaper's clothing, my shirt slightly stained with blood from the monster I slain. I slid off the bed the bed and steadied myself on my weak legs and walked towards the door and opened it, I looked in to see a dark hallway

"Princess?" a voice whispered behind me, I gasped in surprise and whipped my head around and found Lilith behind me smiling brightly

"Don't scare me like that!" I whispered harshly, she giggled and nodded

"I'm happy your well" she whispered again, I turned to her again this time my gaze softened, I always wanted a little sister, I smiled and ruffled her hair, turning back to see if the close is clear, after checking we sneaked down the hallway and found another door, this was a bigger door and was about to pass it when I heard voices down the hallway, frightened I opened the door and pulled Lilith behind me closing the door, I put my ear to the door not noticing a little boy and his butler in the room with us, "Umm" Lilith said poking my shoulder "Shhh!" I said concentrating on the voices behind the door. Not hearing anything I was about to open the door when I heard someone clear their throat, I turned around slowly and was shocked at what I saw.

**Ciel's P.O.V**

**(Earlier)**

I heard a knock at the door, "Come in" I said boredly Sebastian walked in with my evening tea and cake.

"Master?" he said putting the tray down

"Yes?" I said reading a letter from the company in India about its progress, "Finny and Bard found a girl in the garden she looks injured, what should we do?" I turned my attention from my paperwork to Sebastian interested; I sighed and got up from my seat

"Take me to her" I said walking around as Sebastian opened the door and followed me out, when we got outside we proceeded towards where Finny and Bardroy were arguing, they stopped and moved aside for me to see, I looked down and was shocked, she was beautiful she looked kind of like Elizabeth but more prettier and mature, her long wavy golden hair was cascade around her she was breathing lightly as if in deep slumber, her clothes were a weird state of fashion which I blushed when I noticed how short her skirt was but changed when I noticed that it was stained with spattered blood, her forehead had a slight cut, Finny leaned over her, I felt a little pang of jealousy at how close he was to her

"She's waking up!" he said as we all saw her eyes fluttered opened, it was a beautiful Emerald color, I heard Bardroy yell at Finny to get away from the girl, I looked at him and saw that he was a little jealous too.

"Wh-where am I?" the girl said her voice sounded like bells, she winced and knocked out again, I sighed and told Sebastian to put her in a spare bedroom, he bowed and picked her up and went inside I went back to my study while Sebastian continued to my bedroom, I walked into my study and sat down in my chair and sipped my tea that was still warm, _Earl Grey_ I thought before putting my tea down, Sebastian opened the door

"Sorry for the intrusion sir but I have to tell you something about the girl that is important" he said

"Go on" I said starting to drink my tea "She's has a demonic scent but she's human"

I choked on my tea "How can that be? Does she have a contract with a demon?" I demanded

He shrugged "Find out who she is, Sebastian and that's an order" I said impatiently finishing my tea and getting back to my work.

**(Present)**

It's been three days since we've found the girl, for some odd reason I couldn't stop thinking about her, _am I falling for her?_ I thought I shook my head from the thought, the door opened to reveal Sebastian with a tray

"I thought you would like a midnight snack, Young Master" Sebastian said giving me a small smile as he stood beside me

"How is she?" I asked sipping my favorite tea

"She is doing well, I'm surprised she heals faster than most humans" he said blankly

"Interesting" I said putting my hand underneath my chin, I heard the three idiots down the hall as they were 'Mouse hunting' again, I was about to tell Sebastian to tell them off but was interrupted by the door opening, thinking it was one of the goof balls, but was surprised when we saw it was the girl that we found along with a little girl with long white hair wearing the same weird outfit as the other girl, questions ran through my head as I stared at them, the little girl turned around and saw us, her brown eyes opened in shock she turned to the girl from before and poked her, the older girl shushed her, she turned back to us a little scared, I saw out of the corner of my eye Sebastian eyeing the white haired girl with suspicion. I cleared my throat to let them know that they were not alone; the older girl jumped a little and turned slowly to face me. I blushed a little at how much more beautiful she was than before, she blinked and then her eyes widened in shock.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I turned around and almost screamed, there behind the desk stood my anime crush Ciel and his smexy Butler Sebastian. I gulped and looked at Lilith she looked frightened

"Who are you? And how did your little friend get past my butler?" Ciel said in his British accent eyeing me with curiosity, I looked around frantic and found a stool I grabbed it and dragged it towards his desk; I sat down and sighed not knowing how to explain

"It's complicated" I said looking at the floor

"Try me" he said getting annoyed, I looked at him dead in the eye

"She's my sister" I said he looked a bit taken back at what I had said then composed himself

"Is she a demon?" he asked me, I shrugged and started to play with my nails, I saw his fists clench

"U-um I am a-a demon" I heard Lilith lied grabbing onto the back of my shirt shakily

"And what is your name?" Ciel asked Lilith, "Lily" she replied

"And you?" he said looking back at me "Alex" I replied, he looked surprised

"You have a boy's name?" he said trying to hold in his laughter

"No" I snapped "My full name is Alexandria but I like Alex its short" I replied

I saw that he was about to say something, when a girl with curly golden locks and green eyes barged through the door, running and jumping on Ciel.

"CIELLLL!" she cried, he looked uncomfortable, he tried to pry the young girl off but couldn't, he looked at Sebastian anger rising in his eyes.

"Lady Elizabeth, it would be wise for you not to hug Ciel that way" Sebastian said with a polite smile, which I knew was fake;

"Oh please Sebastian call me Lizzy" she said happily as she getting off Ciel she turned and noticed me and Lily, then I saw jealousy and anger flash through her as she took in my attire.

I saw Lily gulp from the corner of my eye, I looked at Lizzy with a blank face as she was looking at me with a sneer, I growled on the inside

She turned towards Ciel "Who is she Ciel? I don't like her" she said pouting. I accidently let a small deep growl escape from my throat, it sounded evil; I noticed what I did and tried to cover it with a cough to clear my throat, I saw that Sebastian noticed and slightly raised his brow, _Shit_ I thought, then I snapped my attention back to Ciel and his fiancé when he said my name

"She is my new Governess Alexandria and her sister Lily is my new maid" he said boredly

I sighed mentally after Ciel finally convinced his fiancé to return home since of course she didn't tell her parents, pathetic I thought then an idea flashed in my head

"Hey Ciel, you don't mind if I borrow your butler for a while?" I asked

He looked at me curiously then narrowed with distrust "What do you want with Sebastian?"

I looked skeptical "um I don't need help from your demon thank you; no offense" I said looking at Sebastian, he shrugged not offended but Ciel looked shock

"You know?" he said, I nodded

"Of course I'm from the future, duh" I said rolling my eyes

He looked like he didn't believe me I sighed _this is going to be a long day _I thought

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review and hope you enjoyed! Happy New Years!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey you guys thanks for choosing this story and please review, just one I'm not greedy :) **

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Prove to me your from the future" he demanded getting impatient, I rolled my eyes

"Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a knot" I said taking my bag off of my shoulders and looked through it and found what I was looking for I pulled out Ami's iPod touch, he looked at it then looked at Sebastian with confusion, he shrugged he then turned back to me

"What is that thing?" he said holding it in his hand, I sighed and took it from but he pulled back from the contact our hands made making the iPod fall to the ground,

"No!" I screamed trying to catch it but it fell to the ground, I quickly picked it up and examined it, I paled when I saw a deep scratch on the screen in the corner I then glared at him

"Look what you did!" I said he looked at me shocked that I raised my voice at him

"I'm going to die when she finds out there's a scratch on the screen!" I said in a panicky voice, he was pale as well "Sorry" he mumbled I sighed heavily "it's okay"

Then I turned back to him, he looked really sorry, I chuckled and ruffled his hair, "you're cute kid" I said

He glared at me "I am not a kid, I'm turning sixteen in December" he mumbled upset that I called him a kid. I smiled at him and then looked at Sebastian in wonder; _does he know my Mom? _I thought then decided to ask

"Hey Sebastian do you know if demon's have a King and a Queen?" he looked at me questionably before answering

"Yes, Miss Alex why do you ask?" I blushed lightly at his politeness then composed myself "Umm just curious my twin sisters are demons" I confessed he looked convinced

"Your sisters?" Ciel said in surprise "Yes" I said

"They're adopted" I half lied, he nodded

"Oh, by the way are they here?" I asked curious about where they and Ami are, I saw him shake his head then my world came crashing down I realized I was probably here on my own, I slapped myself mentally "_you must not let yourself be weak"_ my grandfathers words said repeatedly in my head the last words he said before he passed, he was my relative until he died a few months ago protecting me from those things.

Finnian came in with a letter in his hands, he handed to Sebastian and left not before giving me a heart warm smile, I smiled back and he blushed slightly before closing the door.

"What does it say Sebastian?" Ciel asked

"There seems to be another body on the Jack Ripper's Case, Sir" Sebastian said folding back the letter and threw it in the fire place; Ciel then looked at me _Uh-oh_ I thought trying to avoid he's beautiful eye's or eye for that matter

"Do you know anything about this case?" he asked,

"N-no" I stuttered _Damn it! I can't take his eyes too beautiful!_

"I would prefer you would not lie to my master" Sebastian whispered in my ear, his eye turning pink but for some reason he and Ciel expected me to turn pale and hide in the corner but I did the opposite I turned to Sebastian with confusion

"Why?" he and Ciel looked surprised by my answer,

"Because I order you too!" Ciel shouted

I folded my hands over my chest and stood up facing him and Sebastian and opened my eyes, glaring at the two but sat down and sighed from the tiredness I felt

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked giving a yawn

"Well you could tell me what's going to happen today?" Ciel said annoyed, I rolled my eyes at him "No way Ciel" I said starting to get up but was pulled down by Sebastian, he looked at me with stern eyes I gave back a smirk as a plan formed in my head to get me and Lily out of this mess I stared at Sebastian and looked at him with a blank expression concentrating on my powers to manipulate him

"Let Go" I said calmly, his arms fell to his sides and he had a distant look in his eyes I looked over at Ciel and saw shock on his face, I smiled

"I mean no harm, let's make a deal?" He stared at me in thought

"What kind of deal?" he said sitting back in his chair and placed his hand underneath his chin like always

"You let me and my Sister stay here as guests and not servants and I'll keep your Demon butler a secret, Deal?"

He chuckled "No" he said I sighed and pulled out the iPod and scrolled threw it until I found a clip when Ciel was making a deal with Sebastian and played it out loud for him to hear, his eyes widened as he heard his and Sebastian's Voice talking about the deal. I smirked and stopped the video

"Well? Do we have a deal?" his eyes narrowed at me, Sebastian soon came back to earth; he shook his head trying to remember what happened, Lily stood next to me nervously waiting for Ciel's reply

"Fine" he mumbled turning to Sebastian

"Sebastian, Please find some proper attire for them, then get the carriage ready for our departure" Ciel said to Sebastian he bowed putting his hand over his heart (if he ever has one) he turned to us

"Miss Alex and Miss Lily if you would kindly follow me" he said opening the door, we followed him down the hallway and we entered a large room he quickly walked towards the closet and opened it his hands swiftly pulled out a small dress of white with a black colored corset and another dress that was long and blue with a white corset, I starred horrified at the corset

"I am not wearing that corset" I said folding my hands over my chest, while Lily took her dress

"Wow! It's so pretty thank you Sebastian!" I sweat dropped but she looked really happy, he smiled and bowed than turned to me handing the dress, I took it with disgust and pointed at the door

"Out" I ordered, he smirked and started to help Lily with her dress, I grabbed Lily and put her behind me

"I said get out you…" I wasn't able to finish before he held up his hands in surrender he sighed and left us, I ran to the door and locked it then I turned towards Lily and sighed

"Do you have any other dresses?" I asked she nodded and closed her eyes she started glowing and a symbol like Sebastian's appeared underneath her feet a flash of white came and her uniform **(1)** changed into a simple off white gown that came to her ankles and a black vest with our team logo on the front

"Nice" I commented she smiled, I closed my eye and chanted a spell making my clothes changing into what I wore earlier I went to the mirror and fixed my hair into a one sided braid making my curls come out and turned to lily she placed her hair in pig tails, we heard a knock at the door before it opened in walked Sebastian

"I hope you guys figured out-" he stopped when he looked at us in surprise, he looked at me a faint pink on his cheeks it quickly faded as he cleared his throat

"The carriage is ready my ladies" he said quickly as he left, I smirked and turned to Lily she giggled "I think he took a liking to you princess" she said I scoffed I looked down at her

"You know you can just call me Alex like the rest" I said she looked confused and I sighed before ruffling her head and we walked out the door, we reached the front and was met by the three servants.

"Hey, I'm Finny!"

"I'm Bardroy"

"And I'm Meyrin nice to meet ya"

I smiled and shook their hands and introduced myself "Hello my name is Alexandria but you can call me Alex"

"That's a pretty name it is!" Meyrin said I blushed lightly and thanked her

"H-hi m-my name i-is Lily" Lily whispered behind me clearly shy

"Aww she's so cute!" the three said at the same time

"Sebastian!" we heard a familiar voice say upstairs

"Tell those girls to hurry up time is of the essences!" the little earl shouted bounding down the stairs not noticing us, I laughed and he jumped in surprise he looked at me and turned crimson

"W-what kind of dress is that?!" he half yelled, I rolled my eyes

"says you" I teased walking out the door with a fuming earl behind me, we reached outside and I looked towards the woods and say not far into the distance the black hummer, Ciel saw it too he turned to me "what's that?" He asked curiously

"That's a car, don't worry it's not dangerous, well if it's on which it's not" I said plainly getting into the carriage; it's_ useless if I don't have the key_ I thought Lily climbed in and then Ciel did also he sat in the middle of me and Lily, I stared out the window and looked at the surrounding stores and stables as we passed I was in awe. We reached our destination, the door opened and Lily and Ciel got out, Sebastian offered me his hand I stepped out catching my dress with my foot I was about to fall when Sebastian catched me and picked me up in bridal style and gazed into my eyes, he smirked and kissed my nose lightly before putting me down, I glared at him and turned my back at him, I saw Ciel give him a slight look of jealousy before walking towards the door, I looked at the sign it said **UNDERTAKER ** I screamed with happiness on the inside, I was a little bit sad I knew Ami was a big fan of the undertaker she would of broke the door down by now, I sighed and Sebastian opened the door, a prince with pink hair ran out and hugged me, I gasped with surprise

"Alex!" he screamed twirling me around, I gained conscious again after he put me down

"Ami?" I whispered she nodded and she screamed as she hugged me "I missed you!" she cried I chuckled and patted her head "I missed you too sis" i whispered in her ear.

"Hey! Get off my servant!" I heard Ciel yell; I turned around and saw a little jealousy in their eyes,

Ami looked at him "Calm your man tits dude, it's just a hug" Ciel looked frustrated

"Tits? Dude? What kind of English is that? And get your hands off my servant!" he screamed

"No! She's mine!" Ami yelled back, I sweat dropped and separated myself from Ami

"Calm down Ciel she's just a friend" I said annoyed and walked into the store frustrated

Ciel turned red "Girl?" Ami nodded and followed me in Sebastian looked shocked as well

After we walked into the shop, it was filled with coffins and a body was on table in the far corner of the room.

"Undertaker, come out?" I said looking in coffins, not noticing the coffin behind me opening slightly

"Where is that blasted man?" Ciel said impatiently towards Ami. Ami shrugged "He was here a while ago" Lily walked towards me scared I turned and found a huge Black Coffin I opened it and it creaked, cold air came out, I saw Lily pale with fear and I continued to open the door I found it empty disappointed I closed it then I turned my back on it, _Hmmm_ I thought putting my hand underneath my chin in thought, the coffin door cracked open and the undertaker popped out and screamed

"BOO!" I sat Lily jump to the roof and shakily put her hand on her heart to stop the fast beating of her heart, I saw Ciel sweat-drop and I turned to him and cried

"Found you!"

He looked disappointed that he wasn't able to scary me, I looked at him and saw his eyes my eyes widened for a second and my cheeks burned for a bit, I coughed a little and turned to Ami and Ciel Sebastian was outside probably playing with a stray kitten

"Undertaker, I have come to ask questions" Ciel stated and the Undertaker shook his pointed finger

"You know the deal by now Ciel" the Undertaker cackled and Ciel groaned and he called Sebastian inside, he came and bowed

"What is it master?" he said Ami did a small fan girl squeal before glomping Sebastian, he looked uncomfortable but didn't make any attempt to remove my friend from her death grip, I looked seriously at Ami

"It's not nice to cling onto someone" I scolded she scowled "but you have Ciel" she complained still on Sebastian's back, Ciel blushed and the undertaker laughed that made the whole building shake, I face palmed _How did he find this funny?!_ I thought. I snapped my eyes back at Ami and gave her a death glare that would burn her in three seconds and made me look like the devil himself, if she wasn't on Sebastian's back; she cowered in fear and slowly slide off Sebastian's back and hid behind him

"What are doing, Miss Ami?" Sebastian asked not noticing the death glare I was giving her

"Help me, Sebastian! She's going to kill me; you can see it in her eye's!" she cried I sighed and looked back at the Undertaker he was wiping the tears from his eye's from laughing a lot

"That was very amusing child, haha! I never knew Trisha's daughter was this humorous" I saw sadness in Ami's eye I was about to ask a question when Ciel talked first

"Undertaker, I have come to ask you about the Jack Ripper's Case" I sighed already knowing whats going to happen

"Oh! I know who did it!" I heard Ami yell running over to Ciel, he looked at her curiously

"It's!" before she could say anything else I placed a quick silence spell on her lips and threw her into the nearest coffin slamming it shut and sitting on top of it, I looked at a surprised Sebastian and bored Undertaker, I cleared my throat

"Sorry about it Ciel but we can't reveal the future or it will change your fate" I stated before hearing banging from underneath "Let me out! Alex!" Ami yelled, Ciel sighed

"Far enough" he huffed, the coffin started to glow, I gulped and jumped off the coffin just in time when Ami cut her scythe through the coffin, I saw Sebastian sand protectively before Ciel and Ciel stared wide eyed at the coffin with Ami still trapped inside, I turned to the Undertaker

"How do you know our parents?" I asked curiously the Undertaker cackled and sighed happily

"Well my dear child, you and your friend's mother used to be old classmates of mine back when I was in reaper's school like you and your lovely friend" he said before stuffing another cookie in his mouth chewing loudly

"Wait . . . you're a reaper?" Ciel asked me, I sighed and shook my head, he looked convinced, Sebastian did not but thankfully did not press it any further, and we heard the coffin crack and Ami burst through

"Ah-ha! See I could get out!"She yelled, I applauded mockingly "want a cookie?" I teased

* * *

**(1) The uniform is my profile photo and on the hat is a little skull.**

**A/N: Hey You guys Sorry for not Updating for a while:( I had a tuff school week filled with test's and my upcoming exam so Updates might be slow from now on:'( **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys just to let you guys know my pen name has changed to: ** Bellalyse Rose Bogdanor ** the reason for this is because i have been patronized, yes very bad that's why i changed my name sorry:(


End file.
